All an act
by TransfiguredToad
Summary: Ginny Weasley is fifteen, and, ugh, being sick. Again. She's been trained by her boyfriend's mum's best friends since her second year at Hogwarts. The Marauders is their name; saving people's lives is their game, unless you happen to have a dark mark (but Snape's okay!) or have the name Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore bashing. Good Cissy and Draco. H/G R/Hr Re/OC Si/OC M for sex scene
1. Chapter 1

"James, I'm pregnant." Lily Evans said to her boyfriend. They'd been together since August and it was now December. They'd slept together, and were now expecting a child.

"Are you sure?" James Potter asked, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Five pregnancy tests say so." Lily said, with a shrug.

James knelt down and kissed her stomach. "It's gonna be alright." he said, pulling her into a hug. "I love you, Lilabella Evans. In fact," James started. He knelt down on one knee. "Lilabella Rosette Evans, I'm in love with you. I have been for a hell of a long time, but I didn't show it very well. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Lily felt tears fill her eyes as she nodded. He didn't have a ring. Lily knelt down in front of him and kissed him.

"Lils!" Cissy's voice broke them from their kiss. "Lils, I'm pregnant." she cried. Cissy had married Lucius Malfoy over the summer break against her will.

**July 30th 1980, 23:58**  
"There you go, Ali. A healthy baby boy." Healer Emmeline Lupin said to Alice Longbottom, one of her best friends.

"Neville." Alice said softly.

**July 31st 1980, 00:47**  
"Cissy, a healthy baby boy." Emmeline said to Cissy.

"Draco." Cissy said.

**02:14**  
"Tiff, a healthy baby girl." Emmeline said to Tiffany Greengrass (she'd married Steven Greengrass against her will).

"Daphne."

**03:25**  
"Thea, a healthy baby girl." Emmeline said to Thea Black.

"Elyzabeth."

**04:32**  
"Leah, a healthy baby boy." Emmeline said to Leah Finnegan (Fabian Weasley's fiance).

"Seamus."

**09:51**  
"Lils, a healthy baby boy." Emmeline said to Lily Evans-soon-to-be-Potter.

"Harry! And his fucking twin better hurry up and get out of me!" Lily screamed.

**10:07**  
"Lils, a healthy baby girl."

"Keely. Now where the fuck is James?"

**10:49**  
James, Sirius, Remus and Frank came through the doors. "Where's Fabian?" Leah asked. Remus shook his head.

"It took five death eaters to kill him and Gideon." Remus said, sadly.

"No. No. No! NO!" Leah screamed, hugging Seamus to her body.

"I'm sorry, Leah."

**31st August 1981, 23:46**  
"A healthy baby girl, Tiff."

"Astoria."

**1st September 1981, 04:18**  
"A healthy baby girl, Lils."

"Peyton."

**04:29**  
"A healthy baby girl, Lils."

"Anya."

**04:45**  
"A healthy baby girl, Lils."

"Alexandrina." Lily collapsed onto the bed. "We're having no more children for a very long time, James Potter. A very long time."

**1st November 1981, 10:18**  
Cissy took Elyzabeth in her arms. Voldemort was dead and Elyzabeth had been kidnapped. James and Lily had been dead for only a few hours. Sirius had gone after Peter, who'd betrayed the Potters, and was on a one way trip to Azkaban. Thea had run away, thinking Elyzabeth was dead. Cissy walked out of her 'home' and gave Elyzabeth to the orphanage near Little Whinging, where Harry was. Cissy then visited Leah, who'd moved nearby. Cissy and Tiffany already lived nearby in Malfoy and Greengrass Manor. Alice had been attacked by death eaters and had lost her insanity, as well as Frank. They'd find a way to get through it.

_A/N~ I know it's short. But this is just the prologue. I'll have the next few chapters up soon. Loads of love, Liah._


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday November 18th 1996**

"Harry," Ginny tried. Her boyfriend was pacing across the room.

"What are we going to do?" he asked her, not stopping pacing.

Ginny stood up and halted his movements. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. "We're gonna live, love." Ginny said simply. She pressed her lips to his and parted her lips. "I love you." she said, when they parted. Harry grinned gooifly. "Wipe that grin off your face, Potter: you're telling my parents." Ginny said, before dancing to the other side of Room of Requirement.

"Oh no, Ginevra Molly," he said, grabbing her waist. "There is no bloody way that I am telling your parents about that baby. We were both there, love." Harry growled, nibbling on her ear. Ginny moaned.

"When d'ya reckon it was?" Ginny asked, cocking her head to give him better access to her neck.

"How far are you along?" Harry queried, planting soft kisses down her jawline and neck.

"Three weeks. Mmm, that's nice." Harry's tongue swirled around her ear.

"Could have been anytime or place then."

"Mmhmm, you're always a randy little bugger."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I've never heard you complain, Weasley."

"Of course not. You're rather good in the sack, Potter." Ginny said, starting to undo his shirt buttons.

"You're not too bad yourself, Weasley."

"Not too bad? You're normally more creative than that in bed, Potter." Ginny said, stalking towards him. Harry grinned at her for a second before breathing in and out. He reached into his back pocket. To the shock of Ginny, Harry was suddenly on one knee in front of her with an open ring box.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, we've been together since my third year, when you discovered I was doing my muggle GCSE's. You've been bossing me around ever since, but we both know I love it. You know more of my secrets than anyone else and there's no one else I'd rather share them with. I love you and I will love our baby just as much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?" Ginny wiped the tears from her face as she smiled wildly. She nodded and more tears fell down her face. Harry stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger. It was beautiful. There were two blue topazes flanked by two pearly opals. "It was my mum's." Ginny didn't know what to say, so she just kissed him.

"I love you, Harry James Potter. I love you so much."

"I love you too, my future Ginny Potter." Harry said with a grin. "Hey, I also got a chain, just in case you wanted to wear it round your neck until we tell them." Ginny grinned. She'd gotten used to him buying things for her by now. After two Christmases, three birthdays, two anniversaries and plenty of trips out together, Ginny had more jewellery than the bloody queen. Round her neck she wore four necklaces: one was a locket with a picture of them both inside; one held her promise ring; one was a snitch; and one was a 'G'. They would be joined by her engagement ring soon. She wore a charm bracelet and a few friendship bracelets. She always wore her 'H' and 'G' earrings, although they were under a disillusionment charm. She also had her belly-button pierced and swapped the stud quite often. As well as all of that, she had quite a large collection of Me To You and My Blue Nosed Friends figurines.

"I can't wait to be Ginny Potter." Ginny said, smiling. "Now come on. Let's tell Danger, Frost, Snoozer, Sharp, Strike, Shell, and Flick." Harry smirked and pressed his ring down hard. It was a long story.

_On 31st July 1980, six best friends lay in St Mungo's. Alice Longbottom gave birth to Neville Frank Longbottom at one minute to midnight on the 30th. Narcissa Malfoy gave birth to Draco next. Then Tiffany Greengrass gave birth to Daphne. Thea Black gave birth to Elyzabeth. Leah Finnegan gave birth to Seamus. Lily Potter gave birth to twins - Harry and Keely. Emmeline Lupin was the nurse. James Potter, Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black and Fabian Weasley (Leah's fiance) were out on a auror mission, and Remus Lupin was searching for them. _

_A while later, they all arrived, without Fabian. He and his twin, Gideon, had been murdered. _

_Leah lived with the Potters for a while, before going to live in her own fidelius-charmed household. They were all under fidelius, except Draco. Lucius didn't know he had a son, and therefore couldn't tell the 'Dark Lord'. Narcissa had hidden her pregnancy from her forced-husband. Tiffany was pregnant again within weeks with Astoria, and Lily had triplets (Peyton, Anya and Alexandrina) on 29th August 1991. Then all hell broke loose. _

_On October 31st 1981, Elyzabeth Black was kidnapped. The Potters were murdered, except for the children (Voldemort had tried to kill Harry first). Harry was sent to the Dursleys, and his sisters were dispersed around the world by Dumbledore. Narcissa found Elyzabeth and took her to the orphanage near the Dursley's house, and near the lane of 'Manors', including Malfoy and Greengrass Manor. Leah moved nearby Harry and Elyzabeth and started up her own clothes shop, designing most of the clothes herself. Sirius went after Peter and was sent to Azkaban. Thea left a note in hers and Sirius' old flat, saying to not try to find her. She'd left. Alice and Frank were tortured into insanity and Augusta Longbottom was dead. Neville was left in the care of his godmother, Leah Finnegan. _

_On the first day of their arrival, Leah went to talk to the Dursleys and to the orphanage. It was agreed that they could take the children out whenever they liked. Dumbledore had forbidden them to interfere with Harry's home, so Harry stayed there at night but went to Leah's clothes shop during the day. Dumbledore didn't know about Elyzabeth being alive, so he took her out of the Hogwarts Names Book. Cissy told her forced-husband of Draco's birth. He was furious. _

_A few years later, they confunded the school into thinking that Harry, Elyzabeth (Lyza), Neville, Seamus, Draco, Astoria, Kezia and Daphne went there. They were taught muggle and magical ways. They didn't have wands until they were eleven, but they knew wandless magic. Cissy grew to regret leaving Lyza at the orphanage, as she, along with Harry, were beaten severely. They couldn't do anything about it, however, because Dumbledore had made them swear not to take Harry from his home, and Lyza had some sort of ward around her that made sure she couldn't ever permanently leave the orphanage. They thought that Dumbledore might know that she was alive. _

_Tiffany was raped by her husband, Garred, and therefore ran to Leah's shop with her daughters, Daphne and Astoria. She found out she was pregnant a few weeks later. Nine months after it, Tiffany gave birth to Kezia Greengrass. _

_Emmeline, Remus, Tiffany, Cissy and Leah trained up all of the children, whilst looking for Thea and the Potter girls. When they took Harry to his vault at Gringotts, they found a letter from James and Lily, showing that Sirius was innocent. _

_Because she'd been obliterated from the Hogwarts Names Book, Lyza didn't get a letter for Hogwarts. The others did, but she had to stay home. Lyza was trained in healing and occlumency more than the others, as she had more time to be. Even so, they all got together on a Saturday in the Room of Requirement (they asked for a fireplace in the Room, then used the twin-mirrors to tell the adults, Kezia and Lyza that they could arrive). _

_At Hogwarts, Harry was supposed to hate Draco, and was supposed to be best friends with someone other than Neville or Seamus. He became friends with Ron and Hermione, who he never shared his childhood memories with. He was also supposed to pretend to be 'Dumbledore's man'. In his second year, Harry chose Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmency, on his 'teachers' suggestions. All of his childhood friends took them too. _

_In their third year, Harry, Draco, Neville, Seamus, Lyza and Daphne had to choose their muggle options, just like their parents before them. Harry chose: Art; French; Food Technology; History; Geography; Business; Drama; P.E; and Law. Ginny discovered Harry choosing his options and, by the summer, they were together. Harry told her everything, and, in the summer, forged a note from a fake friend asking her to stay. Molly Weasley bought it, and Ginny's training began. _

_Harry had to send off coursework to be marked for his GCSE's often. One piece of his Art coursework was about journeys. He drew a comic strip of what he hoped life would be like with Ginny. It provided a distraction from the tri-wizard tournament. Harry and Ginny kept their relationship secret from everyone at Hogwarts. The only time they kissed in open was when Ginny spent a month with her 'friend' during the summers. _

_In the summer after his fifth year, Harry received two packs of results:_

Ancient Runes: O  
Arithmancy: O  
Astronomy: A  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Charms: O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: O  
Herbology: O  
History of Magic: E  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: O

_Hermione had been frustrated when she saw his near-perfect scores. _  
_His muggle pack said:_  
Art: A*  
Business: A*  
Drama: A*  
English Language: A  
English Literature: A*  
Food Technology: A*  
French: A  
Geography: A  
History: A*  
Law: A*  
Maths: A*  
Physical Education: A  
Religious Education: A*  
Science1: A  
Science2: A*

_He'd been quite proud of himself._

_During the summer, Elyzabeth had been raped and gotten pregnant. She told Harry that she had an abortion. Then they'd come back to school and Hermione and Ron had started to say that Draco was a death eater. Harry had laughed. Then Ginny had told him she was pregnant..._

Everyone arrived eventually. Harry pressed his ring, which triggered his childhood teachers' and best friends' rings to vibrate. They then tapped them and arrived at wherever the first ring press had taken place. They saw Harry and Ginny, grinning like cheshire cats.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, breaking the silence.

"There's one brilliant thing, and one good/bad thing. What do you want first?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Good/bad." Tiffany said.

"Ginny's pregnant." Harry said, squeezing Ginny's waist. There was silence again.

"Pregnant?" Draco laughed. "Oh god, you've messed up this time, Flash." Neville and Seamus were in similar fits of laughter. The adults just shook their heads.

"The brilliant news is that Harry proposed and I said yes!" Ginny said, squealing. Daphne, Astoria and Kezia let out equal shrieks of happiness. Lyza pulled Ginny, one of her best friends, into a hug. Draco, Seamus and Neville roared with laughter.

"Tying yourself down too early, mate!" Seamus said. "But the bachelor party is going to be epic!" The boys all shared identical smirks.

**Thursday 30th November**  
"Harry!" Ron called. Harry turned to him. "Coming for breakfast?" Harry nodded.

"One sec," Harry put away the marauders' map and joined his friend. They walked down to the stairs to the common room, where he saw Ginny. "Ginny! Join us for breakfast." Ginny walked over to them, smiling.

"Ugh, why d'ya have to do that, Harry?" Ron complained. Harry rolled his eyes. He liked Ron; he really did. He was a good mate, but he never allowed Ginny anywhere near them. Harry didn't know how he'd react when Harry told him that he'd been shagging her for over a year.

On the way down to the Great Hall, both Harry and Ginny let out a yelp at the same time. Their rings had burned. Someone was in danger. Harry saw Draco and met his eye and nodded. "Ron, I've got to go." Harry said, rushing. He met Ginny's eye and nodded. She nodded back. Harry rushed off to the room of requirement.

Inside, Harry was joined by his friends and teachers. They looked at the map they'd created and zoomed in on the part that was flashing. It was a muggle village of Arnside. "Let's go." As Harry said it, Ginny walked in.

"Where are they attacking?" she asked.

"Arnside." Draco answered. "You're not coming."

"Excuse me?" Ginny said menacingly.

"You're pregnant, love." Harry said. "And we haven't put the charm on you yet."

"Then do it now!" Ginny demanded.

"It takes over an hour to complete, Gin. As soon as we get back, alright? You can watch us on the map." Ginny nodded reluctantly. "I love you." Harry said, pressing his lips to hers. "You can be our healer."

"I love you too, you prat. And alright. Don't go dying on me, any of you." Ginny warned, pointing her finger. Harry grinned and waved his wand. His Hogwarts robes turned into practical pants and a shirt as well as a basilisk hide trench coat and sturdy shoes. On the back of the trench coat was a large M. Underneath it it said 'Flash'. Draco's read 'Frost'. Neville's read 'Snoozer'. Seamus' read 'Flick'. Daphne's read 'Danger'. Astoria's read 'Sharp'. Lyza's read 'Shell'. When Ginny wore hers, it said 'Queen'. Everyone had one and it went with their animagus form.

Harry kissed his fiancé again and spun the circle on his ring three times. It opened and Harry stuck his wand in. Everyone copied him and they disappeared. To Ginny's shock, Lyza was still there.

"Shell? Don't you want to go?" Ginny asked. She'd have loved to have been there.

"I'm still pregnant." Lyza said. Ginny's eyes widened. "I know; Flash is going to murder me."

"Well, at least our babies will be friends." Ginny said, and there really wasn't anything funny about it, but they both broke out in laughter, hoping not to think about their best friends out there.

It was three hours later that they all returned. They'd missed their first two lessons. McGonagall knew of them, and therefore knew where they'd been. She didn't tell Dumbledore where they'd been, or that they'd skipped any lessons. She wrote them notes saying that they'd been excused for their lessons.

By the way of injuries, they had barely any. A couple of cutting curses was all. The people of Arnside had been unlucky – nineteen deaths and thirty-seven injuries.

Lyza told them all that she was still pregnant just before she went home, shocking them all. Harry, Draco, Neville and Seamus were furious. She was pregnant by the man who'd raped her. "Calm down, love." Ginny muttered, kissing her fiancé. "Ooh, and you've got Snape now." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Ooh, murder me." Harry said sarcastically. Snape was another part of their act. He'd taught the kids to do potions that were well past NEWT standard when they were eight, without telling Dumbledore. To keep up their act of 'loving Dumbledore', he was made to 'hate' Harry. Dumbledore would meet his end one day.

When Harry, Seamus, Neville and Draco walked into potions late, Harry gave Snape the note and the professor nodded. Harry went to sit by Ron and Hermione.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hermione hissed. Ron looked approving of her language.

"Doesn't matter." Harry muttered.

"You say that all the time." Hermione said, still hissing.

"And it still doesn't matter." Harry said, patting her cheek. Hermione glared at him.

"I will find out." she muttered.

"Keep trying, Mione; keep trying."

After lessons, Harry kept his promise by putting a charm on Ginny. Lily Potter had developed it when she was pregnant with Harry and his sister. It meant that only the Avada Kedavra could affect you, if you were pregnant. Harry knew that they'd be doing the same to Lyza, back home.

He knew of the side effect of the charm and was hoping to hell it'd affect Ginny. The charm would cause her to be randy a hell of a lot of the time; she'd want to 'experiment' and would need a lot of sex to keep her satisfied. After the charm was completed, Ginny looked at Harry with pure lust in her eyes. She walked up to him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

***SMUT***

"I want you." Ginny whispered in his ear.

"I know you do." Harry whispered back. Ginny bit his ear and Harry moaned. She bit down on his neck and Harry groaned. Ginny jumped down and grinned. She asked for a bed in the Room of Requirement, and then put a lock on the door and got rid of the floo.

"Go lie on the bed, Harry." Ginny ordered. Harry did as she said. Ginny waved her wand and he was tied to the bed.

Harry swore afterwards that Ginny had to have kissed and licked every square inch of the front of his body. By the time she ran her pointy, pink tongue up the underside of his cock, he was ready to shoot to the ceiling.

"Gin, Gin, please," he cried, actual tears in his eyes.

"Please, what," she asked, circling the swollen, red head of his cock with her amazing tongue while her sweet, chocolate eyes, now almost black with lust, stared into his with an intensity that made him shiver.

"Fuck me!"

"I can't hear you," she said, working his length into her hot, grasping mouth.

"FUCK ME! YOU...YOU REDHEADED WHORE!"

"Flattery will get you somewhere," she grinned, quickly squatting over him and teasing his aching cock by rubbing it between her swollen lips.

"Let me go," he cried.

"All in good time," she gasped as she slowly engulfed him inside her, whining as his length and girth stretched her and filled her.

She rode him slowly, gripping him tightly within her warm, wet walls, squeezing him as she pulled herself up along his shaft, then relaxing her muscles and slowly, torturously sliding back down until her red pubes mixed colorfully with his thick, black curls.

She knew he wouldn't last much longer, his cock was twitching and throbbing inside her. She was close, as well, so she waved her wand, freeing his arms and legs.

Harry grabbed her around the waist, sat up partway, and slammed her up and down a few times then cried with almost painful release as he came deep inside her, crying, "Ginny! Ginny! Oh, fuck, gods, fuck, GINNY!"

She came as well, her muscles flexing and rippling along his hardness. She whimpered and gasped, "Harry! HARRY! GODS! Yes, oh, fuck, YES! HARRY!"

Harry collapsed backwards onto the mattress, Ginny fell forward onto his chest, her pussy still spasming around him.

"I'm dead," Harry swore. "Dead and in paradise. There couldn't be this much pleasure this side of heaven."

"Well, if this is the afterlife," she smiled, kissing his nipples and drawing an exhausted hiss of pleasure from him, "I'm glad we're stuck here forever. I'm sorry I was so mean, Harry."

"I'm not," he grinned, pulling her up so he could kiss her sweet, warm lips.

Ginny groaned as Harry slipped out of her, then kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

When she woke up again, Ginny realised that she couldn't move. She saw Harry smirking. He settled himself between her legs and softly spread her tingling lips. His tongue flicked out, gathering her wetness, then snaked inside her, laving her tender walls.

"Harry!"

"Yes?" he chuckled, twisting his tongue inside her a few times, then withdrawing it only to run it up the pink slit amidst her fiery curls finally ending at her inflamed bundle of nerves. He licked her nub up and down, then back and forth, drawing hisses of helpless pleasure from her. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked it into his mouth, biting it softly and almost sending her over the edge.

"Please, please, please," she begged.

Ginny whined and whimpered as Harry pulled himself up, poised over her and then settled his hips onto hers, his long, hard cock coming to rest between her swollen, glistening folds.

"Please, please, please," she begged as Harry teasingly stroked up and down, causing her throbbing nub to almost scream.

"Please, what?"

"Fuck me," she mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear you," he grinned evilly.

"FUCK ME, you...you odious bastard! Fuck me like a one Knut whore!"

"Your wish is my command," he replied, guiding the head of cock between her tumid lips and slowly sinking into her slick heat to the hilt.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," she moaned when he was fully sheathed inside her and began to move in and out, stroking her wet walls.

"I do believe I like having you at my mercy," Harry teased. "What would you do if I pulled out? Left you hanging?"

"Die, die, I'd die," she muttered. "Please, Harry, please, let me go. I want to hold you; to feel you! Please!"

Harry was close to climax and knew she was as well. Her sopping cunt was beginning to spasm and flex along his length as he sped up his motions.

He waved his wand, muttered an incantation and Ginny arms and legs were freed. She wrapped her legs around his thighs, dropped her hands to his arse and pushed him into her as deeply as possible.

"Yes, Harry, oh, fuck, Merlin, Merlin, gods, fuck, YESSSSSS!" Ginny's body shook with possibly the hardest orgasm she'd experienced in over a year of shagging. She cried and came again as she felt Harry's cock twitch deep inside as he came, spilling his warm seed into her.

"Ginny, Ginny, GIN!" Harry groaned as he felt himself empty into his lover, her soft, warm sheath dancing erotically along his cock. If this wasn't the best orgasm he'd ever had, it had to be the second best.

"I love you, Ginny," he sighed, kissing her deeply. "Forgive me?"

"Always, always," she murmured. "I love you."

They pushed and thrust at each other for a few more minutes, loath to let the pleasure cease, but eventually came to a stop, Harry collapsing on top of her firm, muscular frame. "You're squashing me here, Potter." Ginny said. Harry jumped off her, not wanting to hurt the baby. "When should we get married?" Ginny asked him enthusiastically.

***SMUT FINISHES***

"When do you want to get married?"

"Now." Ginny said, rubbing his bare chest.

"Oh yeah? And how do you propose we do that, Miss Weasley?"

"Elope. You know how to apparate. On our way, we can get a wedding dress at Hogsmeade and some flowers and a suit for you."

"Witnesses?"

"Frost, Sharp, Snoozer, Flick, Danger, Shell and everyone. Come on, love. I want to be Mrs Potter. And no one will even know."

"Okay." Harry agreed.

"Really?" Ginny wondered.

"Yep. Come on; get dressed. We've got a lot to do."

_A/N~ Okay, hey. To get the next chapters early, go to .com_

_Some thoughts on reviews I had:_

_-Anya - This name has special meaning. My next door neighbour's little girl, Anya, has just been diagnosed with Leukemia. She's 8 and she loves reading Harry Potter. Much like how JK Rowling honoured Natalie McDonald, I'm honouring Anya._

_Other things:_

_-I know Lily and James are married at this point. I wanted to be different, in relation to Harry's future in this story._

_-Five pregnancy tests was meant to mean that she'd wanted to be certain._

_-Lily has twins on 31st July 1980, and triplets on 1st September 1981_

_-The last paragraph: the Potter sisters are somewhere out there (not in England) just waiting to be found. Dumbledore has dispersed them somewhere around the world and later on in the story, they will be found. _

_-I changed Lily and James' life span slightly. They are murdered at 19, instead of 21._

_-The date thing. Yeah, that's just me. I have to know when things are happening so it doesn't confuse me. This is a bit about the pregnancy too. I want to know how far along she is. _

_Any favourite characters? Any disliked characters? Any stuff that doesn't make sense or is jarring to you? Please tell me. Thanks. I'll get the next chapter up soon. xox_

_Beaucoup amor_

_Liah_

_xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday 9th December**  
"Okay, come on, girls." Tiffany said, smiling. She, Cissy, Emmeline, Lyza, Kezia and Leah had snook the Greengrass sisters and Ginny out of Hogwarts to buy dresses for the wedding. Harry and Ginny had been talked out of marrying straight away. "There's a shop down here called Sweetheart that sells wedding stuff." Ginny walked next to Kezia. Kezia was the youngest Greengrass at eight. Her nickname was Strike as she was a snake.

"You'll be my flower girl, right, Strike?" Ginny asked the young girl.

"Really?!" Kezia squealed.

"Course. Who else?"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kezia said, giving Ginny a hug. Tiffany laughed at her daughter. They arrived at Sweetheart Bridal Boutique and slipped in.

Tiffany walked up to the clerk. "Fitting under the name of Gree- Holy shit! Thea?" Tiffany screamed. The clerk looked shocked.

"Tiff?" she asked, smiling. "Cissy? Lee?!" Tears fell down Thea's face.

"Momma?" a toddler said in an american accent, tugging on Thea's pant suit.

"One second, Helena."

"Oh, Thea..." Cissy said, looking at the child.

"I know, but with Sirius in Azkaban and-"

"Azkaban?!" Ginny said in surprise. "He broke out three years ago."

A smile lit up Thea's face. "Where is he?"

"Looking for suits with Harry." Cissy replied.

"What?"

"He's getting married and that's why we're here, but before that, I think there's someone you'd like to meet. Lyza?"

"Lyza?" Thea questioned hoarsely.

"Mmhmm." Lyza answered. "Hey, mum."

"You're not dead?"

"Nope." Lyza was suddenly wrapped in a hug. Thea was sobbing as she held her daughter close.

"I'm so sorry. I should have come home."

It was ten minutes later that they were all sat on stools dotted around the shop. "What's the plan then, ladies?" Thea asked. "Who's wedding is it?"

"That'd be me." Ginny said.

"You're marrying Harry?"

"Mmhmm. I'm Ginny by the way. Ginny Weasley."

"You'll be wanting a dress then."

"Yeah. Then, Slowshell and Danger are my maids of honour. Strike and Helena, was it?"

"Oh, you don't need to-"

"Nonsense. You're Harry's godmother and that makes her his godsister-"

"I've another too. Genevieve. She's eight." Ginny nodded.

"Right. So, Genevieve, Strike and Helena are flower girls. Then, you, Twitch, Talon, Pride, Splash and Sharp are my bridesmaids."

"Okay. Marauder nicknames?"

"Yeah. I'm Queen."

"Cause she overpowers Harry in bed." Astoria said, laughing. Everyone joined in.

"Slept with Harry then?" Thea asked, smiling.

"Yep." Ginny lay a hand on her stomach. "And the bugger knocked me up." Thea laughed.

"I think it's one of the Potter traditions." Thea joked. "Alright, Queen, what we looking for?"

"Traditional ivory dress with a train." Thea nodded and got out a collect of dresses.

**Three hours later**, Ginny had found her dress. It had beading all the way down it and a long train. It was beautiful. Ginny stepped out of the changing room and showed it to all of them.

"Queen, Harry is going to die on sight." Cissy said, gaping.

"Thank you." Ginny said with a sheepish smile. Thea rushed off somewhere and came back with a veil attached to a headband. The headband had pearls on it and the veil went down to mid back. Thea put it in Ginny's hair and gave her a bunch of colourful flowers. She set up a camera and began to take pictures of Ginny.

"You can get out of that dress now, Queen. Maids of Honour next?" Thea asked. Lyza and Daphne stood forward. "How about we..."

**It was nearing six o clock **when they got back to Hogwarts. Harry was trying to get Ginny to tell him what her dress looked like. "If you don't give me any hints and then you look, like, completely stunning on December 24th, I might faint and then we wouldn't be able to get married or have sex." Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm sure I'd live." Ginny laughed as they made their way into the Great Hall. They took their seats with Ron and Hermione. Harry glared at her.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Hermione shrieked in Harry's face. Harry leaned backwards.

"Bloody hell, Mione. Can't a guy have any secrets?"

"I'd be much happier if you told me before you leave on these escapades." Hermione said. Harry half-expected her to start breathing fire.

"I'll tell you one day, Mi. Don't worry."

"Hmph." Hermione huffed, looking away. Harry snickered.

**Saturday 16th December**  
There were two attacks the week after the dress fittings. They went to both. Only seven deaths occurred. Hermione was getting seriously frustrated at Harry. She'd been demanding to know what was going on and Harry'd been refusing. She didn't need to know. "Harry?" Ginny called out in their 'house' in the Room of Requirement.

"Yes, love?" Harry said as she walked into the kitchen. Ginny was holding two bunches of flowers. One was colourful and one was pastel.

"What do you think?"

"That depends. What colour is your dress?" Harry asked. Ginny cocked an eyebrow.

"Ivory."

"Then the colourful one."

"Why?"

"Because it will stand out."

"Okay, thanks, love." Ginny said, kissing him. "What's for breakfast?"

"What do you want for breakfast?" Harry countered.

"Pancakes with melted chocolate and whipped cream and strawberries." Ginny said with a grin. Harry shook his head at her and started to get the ingredients out for pancakes (Dobby had filled up the cupboards). "Harry?" Ginny said softly.

"Yes?"

"Come here a sec." Harry looked confused but did it anyway. Ginny pulled up her shirt to show a baby bump. "That's our baby." Ginny said, grinning. Harry kissed her stomach.

"Hey, baby, I'm your daddy." Harry cooed. "Seven weeks today right?" Harry said, looking up at Ginny's soft face. Ginny nodded.

"You can talk to the baby more later, Potter. I want my pancakes." Harry laughed and walked over to the frying pan and flipped the pancake. He picked up one of the strawberries and dipped it in the chocolate that had come out of the microwave, melted. He walked over to Ginny and put it in her mouth. "Mmm, you see, this is why I love you."

"I wonder if our baby will like strawberries." Harry wondered. Ginny laughed. "Speaking of the baby, you need to go see Madam Pomfrey and tell her you're pregnant."

"How about you come with me today?" Ginny suggested. Harry nodded.

"Do you want anything else, love?" Harry asked as he put her pancake in front of her.

"A milkshake?" Ginny asked with a sheepish grin.

"Strawberry, banana or chocolate?"

**Ginny and Harry walked into the hospital** and saw Madam Pomfrey. "Oh, Potter, what have you done this time?" the nurse said, exasperatedly.

"It's more Ginny, actually, Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh, well, sit on a bed, Miss Weasley." Ginny did so and Harry sat on a chair beside her. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Ah, so Potter has done something?" Harry and Ginny blushed wildly. "Honestly. How far along are you?"

"I think seven weeks, but, erm, I've already got a bump."

"Okay, one second." Madam Pomfrey waddled away. Harry interlocked his fingers with his fiance's and then kissed her hand. Madam Pomfrey returned a few minutes later with a bottle of something. She pulled Ginny's shirt up to see her baby bump. "My, you have developed early." Madam Pomfrey seemed to think about something for a minute, before putting some of the contents of the bottle over Ginny's bump. The lotion hardened and Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over it. A hologram appeared in the air. "My word, it seems that you are expecting twins." Harry's and Ginny's eyes bugged out. "Do you want to know the genders?"

"No. We discussed it this morning. We want a surprise." Harry answered. Ginny nodded.

"Righty-o. How many pictures would you like? Of the hologram."

"Erm," Harry counted people on his fingers. "Twenty please."

"Right." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and twenty-three photos came out. "One for Minerva, one for Severus and one for me." Harry and Ginny grinned. Madam Pomfrey had been with the marauders since day one. "Any questions?"

"Morning sickness." Ginny groaned. "Is there anyway for it to go?" Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley."

"Ah, damn. What about the baby bump? Can I hide that?" Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"If you bring me all your clothes tomorrow, I'll put the charm on them. Anything else?"

"Can we still have sex?" Ginny said, blushing. Harry went tomato red.

Madam Pomfrey laughed and nodded. "Now, it's a Hogsmeade weekend. Off you go," Harry and Ginny walked out, looking at their babies.

**Anita Skeeter had just been released** from the Hospital Wing. She'd been hit by an eye-jiggler curse. She'd sent an owl off to her Aunt Rita, just before she left. She had some very valuable information for her.

It was an hour later when Rita arrived. "You won't believe this." Anita said with a smirk. "I was in the Hospital Wing and Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley came in. Ginny's fifteen and Harry's sixteen. Ginny came in and said she was pregnant and it's Harry's! Then Madam Pomfrey said they're expecting twins. Then she printed loads of these." Anita handed her aunt a photo of the Potter twins. "I'll get some good pictures and maybe you can make it front cover on Christmas day?" Aunt and niece shared evil smirks.

**"Urgh, what should we get Thea and Sirius?" Ginny asked.**

"A new bed? They've probably broken theirs by now." Harry said.

"I hate Christmas shopping."

"We've only got Thea and Sirius, and Thea's two to get now." Harry reasoned. "Let's go in that baby shop for Helena." Ginny nodded. The minute they walked in, they were in love with the shop. It was small and quiet. Harry saw a memories book and he bought two - one for each twin. They'd put pictures in there.

Ginny was staring at a soft doll. "What about this for Helena?" Harry smiled and nodded. They bought it and then went to a toys shop for Genevieve.

"Ginny, it doesn't matter what we get her."

"Harry, don't be horrid." Ginny said, walking in front of her fiance. Harry just shook his head and walked after her. "What about this?" Ginny said, gesturing to a Scrapbook Kit.

"Right, 'kay." Harry said, nonchalantly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

**Anita Skeeter followed Harry and Ginny** around for the next week. By the time the Christmas holidays began (on Friday 22nd December), Anita had enough to drag the reputation of Harry Potter down to mud. She'd discovered that they were to be married on Christmas Eve at sunset, but she didn't know where. She discovered that they snook off to the seventh floor very often.

She wrote all of the information down and put it with the pictures in an envelope. Potter and his 'bride' were going down.

**Lyza was, apparently, getting an early Christmas present.** She was to go to the Burrow and spend Christmas with Harry and Ginny, and her parents. And that wasn't all. Thea was pregnant. Lyza was getting a daughter/son and little brother/sister in the same year. Sirius apparated Lyza to the Burrow, then went away. Lyza walked up to the Burrow's door and knocked on.

"'Ello?" a man said. He had burns and tattoos all over his body. Charlie.

"Hi, I'm Lyza. Lyza Black. You must be Charlie?" Lyza said, introducing herself. Charlie looked at her inquisitively. She only had a guitar case and a small rucksack with her.

"Any relation to Sirius?"

"He's my dad."

"Ah, _Elyzabeth_ Black?"

"Yep. And you're Charlie Weasley."

"You look like you should be at Hogwarts. How come you're not?"

"Because everyone thought I was dead, so I was obliterated from the Hogwarts Name Book. I've been trained in magic though. Specifically, healing." Charlie nodded.

"Come in. Would you like anything to drink?" He asked.

"Umm, what've you got?"

"Pumpkin juice, butterbeer or firewhiskey."

"Firewhiskey, thanks." Charlie grinned. Lyza settled herself down on the couch. Charlie brought the firewhiskey bottles in and handed one to Lyza.

"Have you had it before?"

"Mmhmm."

"What's in the funny shaped box?" Charlie asked gesturing to Lyza's guitar case.

"Oh, my guitar, some of my art work, some of Harry's art-"

"Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. He's my godbrother."

"Let's see it then." Charlie suggested. Lyza nodded and opened the case. She handed him the pile of artwork that lay over her guitar.

"Try and guess whose is whose." Charlie nodded and lay out all the artwork. Lyza gasped when she saw him lay out Harry's comic strip art piece. Charlie didn't know and he was staring at them. She'd say it was hers. Yep, that'd do.

Charlie stared at a picture of autumn leaves, then a sunset, then one of a lion, eagle, snake and badger, then a comic strip of people who looked suspiciously like... "Ginny!"

"What?" Lyza said, her voice high.

"That's Ginny. My sister." Lyza knew full well who Ginny was. God, she was going to stand beside her at her wedding in a few days. "It's Harry's, isn't it?"

Lyza saw no way out of this. Harry was going to murder her. "Charlie, listen. Harry loves your sister more than anything. I know. You should hear him go on about how she's perfect and clever and beautiful. And, look, he wants to marry her!" Lyza said, pointing to the place on the drawing where Harry and Ginny stood at an alter.

"He also wants to have children with her." Charlie growled. Lyza cupped his face in her hands.

"Just leave it, until after Christmas."

Charlie sighed. "Okay, as long as you play me something on that guitar."

"Right."

Lyza picked up her guitar smiling and started playing the notes to Change your Life by Little Mix.

"_She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor  
Her image is distorted screaming, 'Is it worth it anymore?'  
No-oh-oh,_

"Are you scared of the things that they might put you through?  
Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?

"You're not the only one so let them criticize  
You're untouchable when you realize  
Oh,

"Change, change your life, take it all  
We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all  
Change, change your life, take it all (yeah, take it all)  
You're gonna use it to become what you've always known  
(Become what you've always known),

"His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name  
Just another soul with feelings but nobody's there to feel the pain  
No, no, no,

"They can rip you, bring you down, down to their size  
But they will never get to the heart you hold inside  
Oh-oh,

"You're not the only one so let them criticize  
You're untouchable when you realize  
Ooh-oh-oh,

"Change, change your life, take it all (take it all)  
We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all (I know we'll get through it all)  
Change, change your life, take it all (yeah, take it all)  
You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (become what you've always known)  
Change, change your life, take it all  
(Change your life and take it all)  
Change, change your life, take it all  
(Change your life and take it all),

"You got the right to show the world  
Something never seen  
We wanna hear you scream it out  
You're not alone,

"Oh, whoa  
Oh, yeah,

"Change, change your life, take it all (take it all)  
We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all (we're invincible)  
Change, change your life, take it all (change your life and take it all)  
You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (become what you've always known)," Lyza finished.  
(*Change Your Life by Little Mix*)

"Wow, did you write that?" Charlie said, utterly engrossed. Lyza shook her head. "Have you written anything?"

Lyza nodded. "It's quite short and it's not actually about me."

"_Sitting in the station  
Contemplating looks on peoples faces  
Wondering why they're smiling  
Or what troubles they are facing,_

"I don't know why I'm thinking it  
But I just take the time and sit  
And wonder what their dream is  
And how they're trying to face it,

"When an old lady comes and sits next to me  
And says next birthday I'll be 83  
I fell in love with the world when I was 24  
I've lived in Mexico, Columbia and Equador  
Sat next to the Taj Mahal  
While the sun was rising  
Spent a year in Australia  
Chasing the horizons  
So take your guitar and do what you have to do,

"She said 'I know what you're scared of  
I used to feel it too  
You're not scared of climbing mountains  
You're scared that you can't make them move  
Oh oh oh  
I'll move them for you  
I'll move them for you  
I'll move them for you,

"When the most important piece of information  
You have ever heard  
Is that soon you'll be sitting  
On top of the world,

"I'll move it for you  
I'll move it for you  
I'll move it for you,"

(*Mountains by Lucy Spraggan*)

"Lyza, that's brilliant! You got anything else?"

"One more. Only one," Lyza warned, pointing her finger at him. Charlie nodded smiling. "This one's just a joke and you probably won't understand it, but I love it."

"_I woke up this morning  
At Nine Twenty-Three  
I grabbed my remote  
And switched on ITV,_

"There's only one man  
I'm waiting for  
The only man for me  
His name is,  
Jeremy,

"Jeremy, Jeremy  
Jeremy, Jeremy  
Jeremy Kyle,

"Can you help me I'm with  
The maternity of my first born child  
Cause my mother, i detest her!  
I need a lie detector!

"Oh Jeremy, Jeremy  
Jeremy, Jeremy  
Jeremy Kyle,

"So basically, I'm in a chip shop  
My boyfriend attacked me with a stick of rock  
He left me there  
Yeah he left me on on the ground  
And then robbed me of Twenty-One pound,  
Basically, at the end of the day  
What you gonna do about it, Jeremy?

"Oh, Jeremy, Jeremy  
Jeremy, Jeremy  
Jeremy Kyle,

"Can you help me I'm with  
The maternity of my first born child,  
Cause my mother, I detest her!  
I need a lie detector!,

"Jeremy, Jeremy  
Jeremy, Jeremy  
Jeremy Kyle!"  
(*Jeremy Kyle by Lucy Spraggan*)

Charlie was roaring with laughter. "There's a muggleborn on my dragon reserve and we watch Jeremy Kyle every morning. One more, Lyza? Please, then I swear, I'm done."

"Right, okay. This isn't mine. It's Ed Sheeran's."

"_You're just a small bump unborn,  
In four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair,  
But you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands  
Be as gentle as I can,  
And now you're scan on my unmade plans,  
A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes,_

"And I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you,

"'Cause you are my one, and only.  
You can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh you are my one, and only.  
You can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright,

"You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath the chin.  
Fingernails the size of a half grain of rice.  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes,

"And I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you,

'"Cause you are my one, and only.  
You can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh you are my one, and only.  
You can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright,

"You can lie with me, with your tiny feet  
When you're half asleep, I'll leave you be  
Right in front of me for a couple weeks  
So I can keep you safe,

"'Cause you are my one, and only.  
You can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh you are my one, and only.  
You can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright,

"You were just a small bump unborn just for four months then torn from life.  
Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why."

Lyza suddenly realised she had a tear rolling down her cheek. "Hey, don't cry." Charlie soothed.

"Oh, God, this is so embarrassing. The thing is," Lyza gulped. "I was r-raped over the summer and then I found out I was pregnant and I told H-Harry I'd get an a-abortion, and then I didn't, because it's still my baby, even if it's also some death eater bastard's."

"Merlin." was all Charlie said. He was aghast. Lyza nodded. He pulled her into his arms and she broke down on his chest. Bill chose that moment to walk in with Fleur.

"Shell!" Fleur gasped.

"Beam?" Lyza said, taking her head from Charlie's chest. "Beam!"

"Shell!" Fleur wrapped Lyza in her arms. "'Ow are you? 'Ow is your babe?"

"He/She is fine, Beam."

"What are you doing 'ere?"

"Christmas present. I'm staying for Christmas."

"Is Flash coming?"

"He is. Have you heard?"

"Oui, and two!"

"I know." And then they started speaking in fluent French.

Charlie and Bill shared confused looks.


End file.
